Tildie, Rogue & Gambit
by YuukoXMocana
Summary: The little girl loves Rogue as a sister but what happens when Gambit comes into the picture? Please let me know what you think


Tildie, Rogue, & Gambit

After the X-men saved the world from Master Mole, the humans try to understand the mutinies. Thanks to the professor from the future did Magneto and the president came to terms to understand each other. There were still a lot of people that didn't want to understand or change their way of thought about mutinies. But that didn't matter to Logan and the other. They knew what they were and even if people try to deny them, they were happy as they were. The majority of the mutinies felt safer in the world and slowly but surely they would have a normal life regardless what they look like or what they can do with their powers. That was Professor Charles Xavier's wish for the future anyway. But who knows how long that will take? It's been 2 years sins that happen. Back in the insinuation a lot of stuff was changing. Mr. McCoy (Beast) was offered a job in a collage nearby, Foruse was doing his own thing with fixing up the danger room and other stuff for the millionth time. Scott had ask Jean to marry him, surprise she said yes. Bobby and Kitty were like any other normal teenage kids only worry about school and other silly stuff. Kurt was finally able to be with Wanda and took her to normal dates, away from the island. Lona was welcome to came to the institution to learn more of the world but didn't like to stay away from her father. Logan and Ororro (Storm) where starting to get really close with each other.

Rogue was very happy for all of them but wondered if she'll ever find her place in the world or find someone for her. As she looked at all the happy couples she felt a little lonely and even though she didn't want to admit it a little jealous. Thankfully the little girl Tildie was always around her. Tildie just turn 10 years old and love being around Rogue because she was the one that safe her from herself. Her family didn't want anything to do with her "We don't want a monster like _HER_ here!" said Tildie's dad. Rogue hated people like this man. He reminded her of how her family treaded her. "Then that makes you all the stupid one! You have no idea what a great kid you letting go!" she said before Logan or anyone else could say anything. Logan was the only one that knew why Rogue was saying things like that. When Tildie heard this she started to cry because Rogue had spoken up for her. Not even her own family did that when the government came to take her away. Sins that day Tildie trusted and was always around Rogue. Rogue like having her around. To Rogue it felt like a big sister watching over her little sister. To Tildie it was more like Rogue was her mother, she was alone for so long and then Rogue came and pulled her out of the darkness. One day when Rogue went to pick her up from school there was someone watching them and wonder how he should introduce himself sins the last time he cross paths with the X-men he stole from them. He waited for the mystery lady in the car to leave. He didn't remember seeing her the last time he was here. She was a beauty to watch.

Logan was in the kitchen getting a beer when he smelled something more like someone he wasn't at all happy to see him here again. Without looking around "What are you doing here, Gambit?" He came in from the side door and said "Why, I came here because the Mr. Xavier ask me to". Logan didn't like the sound of that at all. "Why would Charles want your help?" Logan began to growl. Gambit took a few steps back with his arms up. "I don't know, all I do know is that I was sleeping being on the beach with some lady friends and then your guy comes into my dream and tells me that I need to come here so that you and the other could hear what he had to say. And when I try to refuses he said it was worth my while." he said with a devilish smile "That's why _I'm_ here". Logan really didn't like the idea of him here, he knew Charles wouldn't even think of being around much less talk with someone like Gambit without it being really bad. Logan couldn't do much if this guy was in his plans. Finishing his beer began to walk pass him "Fine follow me, and don't you dare take anything else!" "Wouldn't think of it, _mon-ami"_ As they started to walk Ororro and Kitty came out of the library and saw Logan with the biggest frustration on his face. Kitty hidden behind Ororro "What's going on, Logan?" asks Ororro "and who's this man?" "His name is Gambit and Charles wants us all down to talk with him so get everyone else to meet us down there".

Kitty went to go get Bobby and the other and went to where the professor was sleeping. Everyone was there within minutes. Logan looked around but didn't see Rogue. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to pick up Tildie so he didn't worry about it and would tell her happened when she got back. At that point the professor was talking to them through their minds "Thank you all for coming" he said with the biggest smile he began "I ask you all here to talk..." he was cut off by Logan "I hope it better be really bad for you to have a _thief_ here with us, Charles?" his smile disappear "Sadly Logan I do, after you defeated Master Mole another threat has made its way to the future..." when he said that he made the room look like what the future looked like "So what do you want us and this guy to do?" ask Scott looking at Gambit. Gambit was Stand next to Logan and Ororro. "He is going to help you, Scott..." "How can you be so sure _me-sure?"_ ask Gambit "I betray my own kind once what makes you so sure I wouldn't do it again?" "See?! Professor he can't be trusted!" shouted Bobby pointed at him. "I'm well aware of it Bobby, as for you Mr. Gambit, I'm sure once you understand why I called you here you will think twice before doing anything" For once Gambit really was worried. The entire room change again this time the sky was blood red and the building around them was all in ruins and so much blood over where they look.

Everyone was scared. Charles pass Scott and Jean, everyone followed him to a body that was lying on the ground. At first it looks like it was a drunk person but as they got closer Gambit stop dead in his tracks. The man that was laying face down was him and there was no denying it, he was dead! Everyone was quiet for a while. Then Gambit snap out of it turning to the professor "How do I know that you're not lying to me?" out of nowhere 2 figures were standing in front of him. It was the lady that hired him a long side her was the scientist guy. Gambit and Logan looked at each other then back at the 2 people. "From what I have read you 3 are the triggers to what's to come" everyone look at him and then back at the professor. "What do you mean we're the trigger? I only worked with the lady once and thanks to him" - pointing at Logan - "My payment got burned". Logan just gave a little grin at the memory. "So what are we suppose to do with him and the others?" ask Scott "Lock them up?" was that a hint of hope in Logan? "No I need you to protect Gambit-" "Charles! What's going on?" "Something or someone is trying to break the conversation, I'll contact you when I can until then keep Gambit with you and Logan let him -" then he was gone. Everyone kept silent thinking what they saw. Gambit didn't like the idea of being kept in any place for too long but then again he liked the idea of being a life and living in a mansion looked like a good idea.

Logan was the 1st to talk "Ok, so you all heard Charles, regardless what we think, the thief stays" looking at Gambit "for now, so don't get too comfy" "Wasn't planning on it, _mon ami"_ he said "So where do I sleep?" "Far away from my lad as possible" said Forge. It was more than obvious that Forge was still mad at Gambit for passing his system so easily the last time. "We'll take care of that's later, 1st we should see just how good you are while fighting" Said Scott. Logan looked the other way and said "The girls are back you get him to the danger room while I go inform them on our knew house guest" then walked away. At the danger room Gambit and Scott waited for Logan everyone was in the control paddle waiting for a good show. Logan showed up with a person in a mask Scott knew it was Rogue but didn't know what Logan planed. "We're gonna do a one on one and then see how you can do in a team work. This is your opponent-" he pointed at Rogue "- if you can keep up for 30 minutes then we'll change it to partners" "Sounds easy enough" Gambit looking at the mask person. Logan and Scott left the room to join the others "What are you planning?" ask Scott knowing that Logan wouldn't give him a full answer. "Let's just see how good he is" as they got to the control room "Ok, Forge do you worst" "You got it boss man" said Forge and the entire danger room change. 1st it was a jungle, while looking around Gambit had to admit that it was impressive then look back at mask Rogue but she was already gone.

The fight was impressive until the end when Rogue was able to body slam him to the ground and she sat on top of him with his own staff against his neck. He had the biggest surprise on his face. He has never lost to someone else much less someone taking away his staff. Moving off of him with the staff still on his neck took off her mask. Gambit was speechless at the beauty in front of him. He couldn't even think of words to say. Pulling back her hair from her face she moves the staff and gave him a hand to get up. "My name's Rogue, nice to meet you Gambit, hope you like it here" a Sothern accent? "Um, yeah I think I just might, that's a very unusual name, non?" Gambit was surprise Rogue just gave a little laugh "It's not my birth name but it's the only one I answer to" before he could ask anything else Logan and Scoot came in. "Ok so you're not half bad" said Scott "So now we team up, Rogue your with Gambit, sins you already fought him" Rogue just nub and went to her place while giving back Gambit staff. Gambit didn't like it when someone barked orders at him but the idea of being with a lovely lady he didn't mind...this time. He couldn't stop looking at Rogue. She was like no other women he had ever met. Then the fight started again. Everyone was amaze at how well Gambit could fight. Ororro, Jean and McCoy notes that every now and then Gambit would looked back at Rogue. They look at each other and thought that it's gonna get real interesting.

At the end of the match everyone welcome him on the time, well almost everyone, Bobby and Forge still didn't trust him. Rogue offered to show him around and which his room was sins everyone else was leaving the room. She showed him where everything was and how to get there. As they went on, Gambit had to admit that this place was impressive sins the last time he was there. Rogues company wasn't all that bad either. "If you don't mind me asking why do you ware so much cloth in mid-summer? I don't think you're at all comfortable" He asks while walking to his new room. "I ware this much cloths because of my power, I can't control yet." she said with a little bitter sadness and once again before he could ask anything else a little girl came out of nowhere and hugged Rogue. "Hey, Rogue, I need some help with my homework" "I'll be there in a minute-" turning to Gambit "-This is Gambit and he'll being staying with us for awhile. Gambit this is Tildie our youngest team member" As Gambit smile and shock hands with the little girl he wondered " _Sister's or mother & daughter?_" "It's nice to meet you little lady" "Me too" She said with a smile turning back to Rogue "I'll be in the library" and then she left. Gambit couldn't help himself "Sisters?" "Hmm, Oh no, see her family didn't want her when they found out she was one of us and I couldn't help but step in for her so now she's like my little sister". Gambit didn't know much of this girl, she kept her game hand tided but it surprise him that she would do that for a kid she didn't know.

"And this is your room" She said as she stop in front of a door. He was brought back from his train of thought. "Thank you, _Cherie_ , I hope we can be good friends soon" he said with the best charmed smile he could give her. She only gave him a smile and started to walk "I hope its to your liking. By the way we have dinner in about an hour" she said without looking back then she was gone. As she walked to the library Logan called her over "well, kid, what do you think of the guy?" "That his a good fighter but when he's not fighting he's nothing more but a clown or so he act it, I can tell he was distracted and he was deep in thought a lot of the time" "Yeah, I thought so too," said Logan "Just keep your eyes on him" "I will Logan don't worry, after all you're the one that trained me" Logan gave her a smile and she went to the library again. Tildie was waiting for her help for a test before she could get out for summer vacation. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Tidlie, it took me longer to show they knew guy around then I thought" Tildie look at Rogue with a big smile "That's find, Mr. McCoy helped out a little but had to go with Forge to fix something" they were at it for about 45 minutes. Rogue looked at her watch and told Tildie that it was almost dinner time. They each went to their rooms and change for dinner. As she walked she wonder what was the professor thinking about. She also worried what might happen to her and her teammates but mostly Tidlie.

Everyone was at the table when Rogue came in, warring a plan dark jeans and a black shirt that fit her like a glove and her hair was flowing down her shoulders. Tildie save her a seat next to her. Gambit was sitting in front of her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was very time he saw her. As she sat down he gave her another grin smile and wink at her before going back to the conversation with McCoy. " _Something tells me that guy is gonna be annoying and fast_ " thought Rogue. After a few minutes they were all talking about what the professor said and then Bobby and Forge began argued about why of all people they had to protect Gambit. He didn't argue back but he did said what was on his mind. Everyone argued for awhile and then decided that it be best to wait for Charles again. Rogue ask how he was sins she missed the change to see him. She missed having him around just like the others. Kitty told her he was fine sins no one else had bother to answer. After dinner it was Rogue turn to do the dishes. As everyone else walked away Gambit stayed back to help her with all the dishes. Thinking that sins she was one of the few that wouldn't attack him even change she got, he was thankful for a little peace and quiet, he could at list give her a hand. When Rogue was going back to the dining room to pick up the other dishes in comes Gambit with them "Where do you want them?" he said. She was a little surprise that he would help and not go somewhere else after dinner "In or by the sink, if you can, please".

Gambit nod and did was he was told. As Rogue wash the dishes Gambit dried them and put then aside, sins he didn't know where they went. After a few minutes of silent's "I can't believe that in this luxuries mansion there isn't a dish washer, how does that happen?" said Gambit hoping to start a conversation. "Ha ha yeah they really didn't think of all the details, did they?" she said "Yeah, and also if you guys are such a great team then why is it that only 1 person doing all the dishes and stuff like that? I don't get it". Rogue looked at him wondering where he was going with it but played along anyway "We take turn doing the cooking and dishes, be thankful you didn't eat Jean's cooking tonight" she said with a little laugh at the end. "Thanks for the warning, let me know when her turn is so I can get take out." Rogue couldn't help but laugh "Sure thing, sugeh" "How about you? Are you a good cook?" " _Oh so that's where he's going once a player always a player, I guess_ " thought Rogue. As Gambit waited for an answer Rogue thought it threw. "Well, I guess I'm alright, they've all eating everything I've made but I'm not so sure if they like it or if they just hungry. How 'bout you? Are you a good cook?" Hoping to know something about him. "Well, I know I'm a great cook, I cook all the time" He said so proud of himself. "ha-ha, I guess it's a good thing you didn't brag about it" Gambit laugh at that. "If you like you can call me by my real name Remy, Remy Lebou, at your serves".

After finishing the dishes and showing him where they went they went to the patio to talk some more. Rogue hated to admit it but Gambit wasn't so bad to hang with. "I'm from New Orleans; French quarter, to be exacted, _Cherie_ , what about you?" "Really? So that would make you a swap rat" they both laugh hard at that. Here was Gambit trying his best to charmed her but she wouldn't let him. He wondered what she was thinking but still thankful to not be rude to him. He liked feeling that he didn't had to impress her. Still laughing "I'm from the south of Mississippi, myself. I love going to the mardi gras when I was younger" Gambit was more than delighted to know there was another southerner here he could talk with. Then he thought it some more "So then we could have lived close to one the other and didn't know it" he said "Yeah that's wired" She said thoughtfully. Had she met him before? She shouldn't remember it. After her power took her over and put a guy in a coma she ran like hell and never looked back. She didn't even brake up with her ex boyfriend properly. Trying not to get sad in front of him she looked away. They kept quiet for a few minutes. He notes that she wasn't much of a talker or was it that she wasn't use to him yet. Either way for now Rogue was the close person he had as a friend. " _I can't wait for this to be over so I can go back to my normal life"_ He thought. This time Rogue broke the silence "What's your power, I mean other than those red and black eyes?" Gambit took out a deck of cards and charge 1.

"I can make stuff blow up" he said with a sad smile. "What about you? _Cherie_ or that white hair of yours is your power?" They laugh at each other's birth marks "No, my power is that I can take other mutants powers and use them against them for awhile". She was surprise that she said that so easily without thinking. Gambit thought that it was great she could have any and all the powers with just 1 touch. "Wow, _Cherie_ , that very impressive" He said shacking off the bad memories "Yeah, I guess, Swap Rat" She said and yanked "I'm heading back in" Gambit thank her for a lovely talk and watch her walk away. When she had turn around to say good night Gambit came up and give her a deep kiss. Rogue was in shock, she wasn't expecting something like that at all. The longer the kiss went the more of his power and memories she unwilling took. Thanks to his mussels and different of size he fell on top of her. As they fell someone was able to get him off of her before she took the last of his life. Rogue head was going all over the place. From his pass from who he know what girls he'd been with to how he got his powers. Everything was echoing in her head load. When she woke up she was in the infirmary. She look to her sides and there was gambit sleeping in a coma. She was ready to cry but Beast came in. "Oh, Rogue, your finally awake" "Yeah," she said scared "Is he..." "Don't worry about him, believe it or not he has been coming and going from his sleep-coma that he took from you". Rogue couldn't believe what she just heard.

It took Rogue a few hours to recover but still had Gambit power and couldn't touch anything without it exploding. While it took Gambit just 2 days to wake up completely. "What happen? How much did I drink?" ask Gambit covering his eyes with his hands. "You didn't drink anything Gambit" said Dr. McCoy. Gambit had forgotten that he was not in his own place. Looking at the blue man standing to his left. "Then what happen to me?" "When you... touch Rogue, she observed your powers but because you where taller and stronger then her you fell on top of her, which made it longer for you 2 to touch. She still blowing up everything she touches and has your eyes color. And maybe even your memory..." "Wait, What?! She has my what?!" Gambit was not happy with that info. He didn't want anyone to know about him. " _The less people knew about me the better_ " he thought. When he tried to get up his head began to spin so fast he lost his balance. Beast push back on the bed to finish his results. "How much longer will I feel this headache and how long are you gonna keep me in here?" He ask a little mad. "Not long, just sit still for a while longer" he said as he turns around to grab something "Oh and Rogue told me to tell you that she'll be in the 'Rec Room' if you want to talk with her about something." He didn't look Gambit in the eye while talking. And Gambit wasn't really lessoning. " _How much did she learn from that 1 kiss_?" He thought " _Will she tell anyone, or more importantly will she or has she told Logan_?!"

Up in the Rec Room, Rogue was looking out a window in deep thought. " _What should I do_?" she said to herself. She had heard rumors about his family and others but never in her worst nightmares would she thought she would ever be in the same room as one of them. She was so lost in her train of thought that she didn't hear Tildie. "Rogue!" she yield "Huh, oh, sorry Tildie, I was out of it" "I know, you were but why?" Tildie didn't fully understand Rogue power when it came to their memories. She thought if you didn't think about then they wouldn't bother you. Rogue was glad to have someone with her but it wasn't that easy. Tildie didn't know much of what happen 2 days ago but she didn't like some guy that came out of nowhere and kiss the 1 person she saw as family. Now that Tildie was afraid of losing Rogue to Gambit she thought of doing everything she can so Rogue wouldn't leave. "Rogue can we go somewhere after school?" She thought that the less time Rogue was around the mansion the less she would be around Gambit. As they were getting ready to leave in the car to take Taldie to school, Gambit showed up. He couldn't remember what he was gonna say to Rogue when he saw her. Rogue couldn't look him in the eye just yet. There was a silent's awkward in the garage. Tildie climb in the passenger side waiting. "Rogue, we're gonna be late!" She said. "So you want to come along?" said Rogue not thinking "Uhhhh, Sure, I really need to talk with you in privet". They climb in the car without another word and left.

The whole way to her school was too quite. Tildie wasn't happy with him coming along but didn't say anything about it sins they weren't talk to each other. When they got to her school, Rogue walk Tildie to the front door. Gambit stayed in the car looking at them. Tildie gave Rogue a big hug and then it went inside. As Rogue went back to the car she saw that Gambit stayed in the back seat. "You can come in the front if you like" she said while getting the car out of the school "No thanks, I'm fine back here," he said while looking out the window "By the way, do you know of a place we can talk?" "Yeah I know a few places". After that they kept quiet until the got there. An hour later they got to the outside of the town and away from people to see them. They went deep into the forest. When Rogue came to a stop she turns around and look at Gambit dead in the eyes "What do you want to talk about?" Gambit looked at her funny. " I want to know why you didn't tell me everything about your power? Or should I say powers?! What did you see in my head?" Taking a deep sign _'Someone told him about that, well no turning back now_ ' "I didn't tell because I didn't think it was nessecery. You kiss me, Gambit not the other way around." _'Yeah, ok, so it wasn't a good idea with her sucking my powers and all but if I knew she was gonna get my memories'_ "What do you know?" Rogue tried to keep looking at him but a lot of the memories were sad ones _'Better get this over with'_ she thought.

"Because you kiss lasted so long I saw a lot of your childhood, the woman you where with, and your style of living" Gambit stomach sink looking away from Rogue. ' _Great she knows everything! Now she's gonna tell Logan and the other and then I'll be on the streets again!_ ' "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're thinking" Gambit acted like he didn't hear right. Rogue couldn't help but giggle the face he made looked so funny she couldn't help it."What do you mean you won't anyone?! Are you reading my mind or something?" "No I can read your body lounges, its easy to see that your worried that I'll say something and have you thrown out" "Why not, if it was anyone else-" "I'm not everyone else! I know what's it's like to have people, even the people you know to look down on you when you made a mistake". For some reason Gambit took convert in that, even if he didn't know her. He didn't say anything else. "It was easy for them, wasn't it?" "What?" "I'm saying that is was easy for everyone, the kids, the women, even your own family to just blame it all on you just because your different in some way or another. That's why you see life as a gamble" Gambit felt something wired in his chest. "How would you know?! You have a family that loves you and help you!" He didn't know why but he was angry "I was always on my own!" He turns around before she saw him in tears. Rogue waited for him to calm down. "That's where you would lose that bet" Gambit notes the sadness in her tone.

When he turn around she had tears in her eyes. "When I was a kid, I was a unwanted by both my mom and dad. Why didn't they just gave me away, I don't know. My 1st 10 years with them was hell. Nothing I did or say would good for them. mom would never look at me my dad would try to hit me every change he got. On my 11th birthday is when I got my powers and I put my own mom in a coma. Every day she hunts me. After that I ran away and never looked back. I did anything and everything to survive for almost 7 years. that's when I met Logan." Looking back at the memory she smiled "Trust me he didn't like me so much either, but for some reason he gave me a 2nd change." Gambit didn't know how to take it sins he thought everyone in the mansion got along so well and happy-go-people "Things were great until 2 years ago" "What happen?" He couldn't help but ask. "I found out that Magneto was planning something big and I thought it would be best to know what it was" gambit added 2 and 2 together "You mean the only way you could get that close was to betray your friends?" "Yup, I made a trap that made it look it they where gonna attack the president, I hated doing that to them but if it would safe tem later in the long run I would rather have them hate then to be dead". Gambit had heard about that on the news and was shock he didn't know it was because of her that they did that. She really wasn't what he thought she was.

Gambit kept quiet, thinking long and hard about everything she just told him. Mean while Rogue took out a bottle of alcohol and drank from it. "You know what from all I gather we could write a book about how mess up people and life can be" He said looking at her. She laughs at that and offered the bottle to him. "I know better than anyone that trust is earn but if you stick around long enough I'm sure you'll see that I'll earn yours in no time" He felt like he could. Hell she was the only one that talked to him without hate in her tone. "Well its not like I can just go walking away when I please, someone out to kill me. So for now I don't have a word in the matter." After drinking some more they went back to the car and to the mansion. Only to find out that Tildie was almost out of school. They couldn't help but laugh at that for some reason. After picking up Tildie the rode back to the mansion where a very unhappy Logan waited for them. "Where the hell have you 2 been?!" He yelled as Rogue park the car. "We were just talk Logan and time just slip pass us" "Just slip passes you?! What?! did you forget to take your cell phone with you or did it ran out of batteries?! ' _Man I didn't think this guy could get any angrier_ ' thought Gambit "It's my fault" he said as he climb out of the car. "See, I took _Cherie's_ phone" he said while taking out her phone. _'How the hell did he take my phone and when'_ thought Rogue. Logan took away the phone from Gambit and gave him a death stair.

After the argument everyone went back inside. Tildie went to her room so she can do her homework and to plan how to get him away from Rogue. Before she went to the dining room for dinner she went to talk with Bobby, the all time joker, to help her with it. Bobby was always up for a good prank or 2 and sins Gambit was the target, he'd be more than happy to help. After dinner they went back to Bobby's room to talk what they would do 1st. Over the past few weeks making Gambit look like an idiot in front of Rogue was easier then they thought. 1st they would leave buckets with really cold water on top of the door from when he woke up. Then when he was busy with caring heavy stuff or cooking Bobby would come up from behind his and blow a blow horn or up black ice where he would walk and make him slip. One time he fell from the stairs and landed on top of Rogue. She was really mad at that. Logan tried to stay out of it even though he knew that Tildie was really behind it and not Bobby. "Bobby!" yelled Gambit from the laundry room. Rogue went to see what all the fuss was about. "Gambit! What happen? Are you alrig-" Rogue saw that his cloths were mix with bleach. This time it really was Bobby idea. "Where is he?! I've had enough with these stupid jokes of his!" As they walked out of the room they hear Bobby laughing. Gambit ran after him thronging almost every card he had at him. At that point it looked like Gambit was gonna kill Bobby.

Rogue flew in between them and tries to separate them. Sadly no such luck "I'm getting really tired of childish games boy! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Yelled Gambit trying to put his hands on him "Ha! I'd to see you try" "I said enough!" said Rogue as she pushes them to the ground. "Bobby, your jokes are starting to get out of hand. If I was you I'd stop before it gets worse." said Rogue looking down on him. "And you-" She looked over at Gambit that was starting to get up "-if you really wanna teach him something do it in the Danger Room before you explode everything up here" Looking at what was left of the kitchen. Almost nothing but a big hole in the wall and ice on the ground. Oh yeah Logan was gonna be really happy about that. She told Bobby to leave before she helped Gambit kill him. "I guess that mean we're going to get you new cloths" She said trying to get him to calm down "Heh, does that count as a date for you?" "Shut up, Swap Rat! I'm trying to help you" He laughs and went out with Rogue. As they left Tildie saw rogue with a big smile. It seemed like no matter what she tried Rogue would help him get around it to not leave. She was getting tired of this. She hasn't spent as much time with Rogue as she wanted to. She was getting tired of the jokes 'If their working then why bother of doing them'. She was starting to walk to room when Logan came from behind her. "Hey, kid" "Hello, Mr. Logan" "Do you think your tricks with Bobby will get him to leave?"

Tildie didn't know what to say and tried not to smile for being caught. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Logan." Logan just smiles and walks with her. "I know it was you and not Bobby that came up with the ideas." Tildie was trying really hard not to show her emotions but couldn't she being to cry. Logan pickets her and took her into her room. He knew she loved Rogue as a big sister but didn't knew how much. He did understood why she loved Rogue so much, it was hard not to. He knew her the longest and she still surprise him somehow. He wish that the other students would be more like her. If that could happen his life would be a lot easier. Sitting her down on her bed he got her some teeshu. "I know you don't want to lose Rogue, and I know you won't lose her because of Gombo." Tildie smiled at Logan. At the mall Rogue was regretting of going with him. "I thought we came here to get _YOU_ new cloths?" ask Rogue walking into a lady cloths store "We are but I think you need to change some of your boy-ish clouths and use more girlly cloths" Rogue hated warring dresses or high-heals. She never did as a kid much less now. She couldn't take it anymore and took the cloths out of his hand and gave them back to the lady and push him of the store. "Stop fulling around and get your cloths" She said with a smirk on her face. Gambit was having fun getting under her skin. While looking for new cloths he thought of a big way to get back at Bobby.

After a few unnecessary hours at the mall they came back with a mountain of bags. Mostly his but somehow convince Rogue to get some stuff herself. As they began walking back in Tildie was waiting for them. "Hey Sugeh, I got you something I'm sure you'll love" Not looking at Rogue in the eye "Thanks but I want to talk to you and Gambit 1st" She told them that it was her idea to do most of the pranks and that it was all Bobby idea to ruin his cloths. Gambit was glad that she wouldn't be doing any more tricks to him anymore. Rogue didn't know what to think about it but felt a little guilty at not spending time with her as she use to. A few days pass and Gambit was waiting for Bobby to go into his room to see what he did. Tildie and Rogue watch Gambit with the biggest grin on. "What did you do?" ask Rogue as she gave Tildie her lunch. "Oh just wait and see". Both girls looked at each other "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "That sounded like Bobby!" said Logan. Everyone but Gambit went running to Bobby's room. When they got there they didn't know what to saw or think about what happen in there. Everything was bright pink! the floor, the walls ,the bed sheets, even his cloths but what everyone with open mouths was that someone put pink hair dye in his shampoo. Tildie was the 1st to start laughing and then did everyone else. Bobby wasn't happy at all. Then came in gambit and looked him in the eye with a devil smile.


End file.
